


Two of a Kind

by Weltschmerzer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltschmerzer/pseuds/Weltschmerzer
Summary: It was a little frustrating when all Ryou wanted was to get held down and fucked to oblivion, and his mates wouldn’t stop arguing with each other for long enough to do it.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Thief King Bakura, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Yami Bakura/Bakura Ryou/Thief King Bakura
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927633
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober Day 5 to fill (haha) the prompts of double penetration in two holes and lactation. This could be canonverse, or it couldn't be; there are a few references to canon, but really it can be any universe you want.

Ryou was, at this precise moment, not very well-disposed to either of his Alphas.

It was already past noon and he was still leaning against the headboard of their large bed, one hand absentmindedly stroking his belly and the other shoving a fistfull of chips into his mouth. His ankles were swollen and painful; his nipples were leaking through his shirt; and his bump, while it served as a rather useful tray for his salt and vinegar fix, made him waddle when he tried to walk around the house.

His seventh month of his pregnancy had been rough-going so far, and while the Thief King and Bakura tried—in their own Bakura sort of way—to be helpful, they mostly ended up being more annoying than anything else. It didn’t make matters any better that they argued most of the time they were together, which always gave Ryou a massive headache.

The doctors had warned him early on in his first trimester that Alphas became more territorial during pregnancy, and when there was an added element of competition _and_ his mates hardly got along under normal circumstances, tensions being high was by no means unexpected. But when all Ryou wanted was to get held down and fucked to oblivion and his Alphas wouldn’t stop arguing with each other for long enough to do it, it became—quite understandably, in his opinion—a little frustrating.

Yes—as they’d all found out, pregnancy made him horny. . . virtually all the time. Ryou had tried just about everything to deal with it on his own—the vibrator bought on Mai’s recommendation gathering dust in his bedside drawer was a testament to that—but nothing seemed to alleviate the itch for more than a few hours save for getting knotted nice and good.

Thankfully, both the Thief King and Bakura were usually eager enough to volunteer their services. Not very thankfully for Ryou right now, neither of them was here, and he doubted their reunion would be a very happy one. And therein lay half the reason why Ryou was so abjectly miserable right now.

He could hardly remember how last night’s disagreement had even started, but at dinner Bakura had attempted to swing at the Thief King and in the process had accidentally launched the meal Ryou had just prepared full-speed into the wall. Exhausted, starving, and suddenly out a meal, Ryou had banished both of his mates from the bedroom, and holed himself up in bed with all the snacks he’d been trying not to eat for the past month.

All had been as normal until this morning, when Ryou woke up terribly wet, terribly horny, and terribly, terribly in need of a knot. He wasn’t even really angry with them anymore; mostly, he was put-out that neither of them had even tried to sneak back into the room for a quickie. But even if they had, they’d probably just argue again, which would make everything even _more_ miserable and unbearable.

Maybe he could just give up and try the vibrator again. It might work if he breathed in the leftover scent from his mates’ pillows, or something creepy like that. He knew Bakura did it when he wasn’t looking.

Sighing, Ryou grabbed another handful of chips from where the plate was balancing on his rounded belly. He was enjoying the sound of the crunching under his teeth when there was a knock at the door. At that, he cursed under his breath and brushed as many of the crumbs that had accumulated on his shirt onto the floor as he could.

“It’s locked,” Ryou called out. “Hold on a second, okay?”

He was struck by how eager he sounded as he set the plate down on the nightstand and stretched, preparing to stand. Was _one night_ away from his Alphas really so bad? This whole pregnancy was seriously making him too insatiable . . .

After a moment, before Ryou had even started to get up, the door swung open to reveal the Thief King—grinning, completely unabashed—was standing in the doorway, an unraveled paperclip held between two fingers.

He was a sight for sore eyes, and an endearing one to boot; Ryou smiled despite himself. “Right,” he said aloud, relaxing back into his pillows. “I forgot. King of Thieves.”

“The one and only,” the Thief King said, ambling over to the side of the bed and sitting down beside Ryou. “More or less.”

Ryou shook his head, unable to help his choked laugh. “I’m pretty sure I’ve heard you make that joke before,” he said. “Or maybe that was Bakura.”

The Thief King seemed as if he was going to frown, but instead he only swung his legs onto the comforter. “Budge over,” he said, nudging Ryou’s shoulder with his own.

Dutifully, Ryou scooted towards the middle of the bed, letting out a contented sigh when the Thief King wrapped a solid arm around his waist. It felt good, being held again—his mate’s scent was comforting, and it soothed his agitation, though it didn’t particularly help his other situation. He rested his head on his Alpha’s shoulder and let his eyes slip shut, allowing his body to finally relax.

“He’s still sulking, by the way,” the Thief King said after a minute, his thumb sweeping over the swell of Ryou’s belly. “In case you were wondering.”

“I’m not particularly surprised,” replied Ryou, too at ease to bother being annoyed. “He’ll come around eventually, though I don’t think you being here will help matters along.” Somehow, he suspected that had been half the Thief King’s intention in getting in bed with him. When he cracked one eye open, the Alpha’s satisfied grin confirmed the thought. “Jerk.”

The Thief King threw his head back in a full-bellied laugh. “Hey, you snooze, you lose,” he said, leering at Ryou. “And besides, you don’t seem _too_ displeased to see me.”

Ryou’s cheeks flushed. Sometimes he was grateful for how well-attuned his mates were to his needs, but mostly they used it to tease him to the point of insanity. “Then do something about it,” he mumbled, a little too embarrassed to give the words the emphasis they really required.

The Thief King raised a single thin eyebrow. “What was that?” he said, feigning confusion. “I couldn’t quite catch what you said.”

Ryou glared at him and pushed aside the covers, clambering as gracefully as he could into his mate’s lap. He straddled him, trapping the Alpha between his thighs. “I said,” he breathed out, letting his nose brush up against the Thief King’s. “ _Do something_.”

The atmosphere suddenly felt heavy as the Thief King gazed into his eyes, his own half-lidded, his hands splayed out across Ryou’s hips. He was a little shorter than Ryou, but he always managed to make him feel small and delicate. There was a surprising weight to his presence; something ancient, powerful in a way that defied explanation. Sometimes, Ryou couldn’t believe that the Thief King was really his.

“Needy,” the Thief King teased after a long moment had gone by, his breath hot against Ryou’s mouth. “I like it, though.”

Before the Omega could respond, though, the Thief King crushed their lips together in a wet, open-mouthed kiss. They’d done it a million times before, but it still made Ryou feel so _hot_ , like he was burning from the inside out. His eyes squeezed shut, and he let out a pleasured sigh into his mate’s mouth when the Thief King slid his callused hands under his shirt to stroke his belly directly.

“Feels good,” Ryou murmured when they broke apart, rocking his hips to meet the Thief King’s growing need. “Alpha, touch me, _please_.”

The Thief King’s eyes narrowed, and he leaned in to kiss Ryou again. One of his hands slipped from Ryou’s stomach to squeeze his ass, pulling him closer into him, and they both groaned when his cock thrust directly against the wetness that had built up between Ryou’s thighs and his aching, swollen cocklet.

“Shit,” the Thief King swore, sounding rather winded, and then he was tugging Ryou’s thin underwear down past his thighs and pulling the Omega’s shirt over his head, throwing it onto the floor as he pressed closer against him.

Ryou swallowed—the Thief King’s desperation made him feel even hotter, like he was part of something illicit. With shaky hands, he leaned forward and undid his mate’s jeans, licking his lips when he pulled down his boxers and grasped his hard cock as firmly as he could.

“Put it in,” he whined, his own view blocked by his belly. “Please, Bakura, _please_ —”

He hardly ever called the Thief King ‘Bakura,’ though he knew his mate liked it. It was weird enough trying to conceptualize the differences between his two Alphas without calling them by the same name. Still, with the way the Thief King’s grip tightened on his ass, Ryou thought he might have to try it out more often.

“ _Please,_ ” Ryou found himself saying again, hips wriggling in the Thief King’s lap. “Bakura . . ."

The Thief King silenced him with a kiss, and—with his firm, strong hands—lifted Ryou just enough so he could ease him back down onto his cock. The feeling of being filled was so good, so _right_ , that Ryou couldn’t help but moan into the Thief King’s mouth, his walls tightening around his mate’s shaft.

Eyes shut in pleasure, the Thief King rolled his hips up to meet Ryou’s pussy, one hand still rubbing his belly. “Feels good,” he exhaled. “Fuck, Ryou, you’re so _tight_.”

“Ah, _Bakura_ —”

“And good morning to you too, landlord,” a dry voice interrupted from the doorway. “How’s the weather over there?”

Ryou bit down on his tongue accidentally, jolted into movement by the force of his surprise. The hands on his ass and stomach were the only things that kept him from toppling off onto his back.

“Bastard,” the Thief King muttered under his breath, looking slightly murderous.

“ _Bakura?_ ” Ryou managed when he recovered, craning his neck to look over his shoulder to where his other mate was standing.

Bakura—the spirit one, not the Thief King—was leaning in the frame, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn’t _seem_ too angry; his mouth was curled into a wry smile instead, though his gaze was unreadable.

“The one and only,” he replied. “More or less.”

The Thief King rolled his eyes. “You’re not funny,” he shot back, ignoring the amused look Ryou gave him. “What do you want?”

“Nothing,” Bakura said, shrugging. “Why would I want anything? I was just headed over here to see how my precious landlord was doing, but if my presence is an eyesore to you, then—”

“Bakura,” Ryou interrupted, trying to bat his lashes _just so_ in his mate’s direction. “Please don’t be angry with me?”

Bakura’s brows furrowed, and he turned away, his sharp chin jutting out. His cheeks were a little red; the look of it was so cute Ryou almost cooed aloud. “I’m not angry,” he finally said, looking at them out of the corner of his eye. “Not with you, anyway.”

That was probably as good as Ryou was going to get, so he didn’t push him on it.

He turned a little more to say something else instead, but the twisting of his hips drove the Thief King’s cock deeper inside him. Unable to suppress a little moan of pleasure from escaping his lips, he gripped his mate’s shoulders tighter, his head lolling back slightly.

Bakura swallowed, his gaze lowering to where the Thief King was buried in Ryou’s cunt. Wordlessly, he approached, until he was sitting down on Ryou’s other side. His scent was completely different to the Thief King’s, and breathing it in made Ryou tighten, more slick oozing from his pussy down his thighs.

“Alpha . . .” Ryou said, hazily. “Are you . . . ?”

With two fingers, Bakura scooped up the viscous moisture, and grinned. “Lean forward,” he instructed Ryou, giving his ass a little smack.

Bakura’s every touch felt like a static shock. Ryou’s face went impossibly redder, and he obeyed without a moment’s hesitation. The Thief King let out a hiss, his eyes sliding shut as his mate shifted on his cock.

Ryou sucked in a startled breath when after a second he felt Bakura’s cold, slim fingers probing at his back entrance, dripping with his own slick. The pregnancy had made him much more sensitive there. Before he hadn’t liked it so much, really, but had tolerated it for his mates’ sakes. Nowadays, he craved it. Badly.

Bakura was intimately aware of this fact; his fingers fucked his ass quick and without mercy. While Ryou tried to take them in deeper by rocking his hips into his movements, the Thief King—his teeth gritted—fucked up into his pussy, his hands now firmly planted on his waist. As if trying to keep pace with his competition, Bakura slid two more fingers inside Ryou in response, his hole so full it burned.

The feel of all of this happening at once made Ryou bite his lip so hard he drew blood to keep from gasping. “Bakura,” he pleaded, “hurry up, Alpha, hurry . . .”

Chuckling, Bakura pulled his fingers out, and shifted so he was properly positioned behind Ryou. Then, after a second, the blunt head of his cock was pressing against Ryou’s twitching entrance, and he began to push inside.

“Mm—!” Ryou moaned, the sound muffled by the Thief King leaning forward to capture his lips in a deep, hot kiss. His mouth moved against his Omega’s as Bakura pressed himself further in, until he was bottomed out, and Ryou was stuffed full in both holes.

Without giving him time to recover, Bakura—his hands above the Thief King’s on Ryou’s hips—started fucking into him, mouthing at the junction of Ryou’s neck and shoulder below their mating bite. Ryou gasped into the Thief King’s mouth, but his other mate didn’t go easy on him, either. Glaring at Bakura over their Omega’s shoulder, he broke away and thrust up into Ryou’s pussy, keeping a fast, punishing rhythm.

“Slow down,” Bakura hissed, though he didn’t slow down himself at all. “You’re going to hurt him.”

The Thief King snorted, and said, keeping pace just as Bakura had done, “Speak for yourself, bastard. You’re the one fucking a pregnant Omega in the ass.”

Ryou let out a plaintive whine, frustrated at being ignored. Pressed against the Thief King’s chest, his sensitive nipples burned with each of his Alphas’ thrusts and the force of the fucking he was receiving. His swollen belly was the only thing preventing them from being touched, and—neglected and sore—they were hurting him.

“Stop arguing and _help,”_ he whimpered.

Bakura and the Thief King exchanged a glance, and then Ryou was being shifted back a little and the Thief King’s warm, wet mouth was suckling on one of his swollen nubs. It was such a relief Ryou nearly cried, his head tipping back to rest on Bakura’s solid chest and hands fisting in the Thief King’s messy hair as the Alpha played with his little tits to both their satisfaction.

It felt so good, as Bakura’s cock pumped slowly in and out of his ass—it felt—it _felt_ —

Ryou looked down. “Wait, stop,” he wheezed, tugging at the Thief King’s hair to try to pull him off. “I’m leaking, Thief King—it’s gonna come out!”

But the Thief King didn’t stop. He kept sucking on Ryou’s nipple, drinking down the milk that was spilling from it, and then switched to the other, laving on the aching peak with his broad, flat tongue before taking it into his mouth too. His cock twitched inside of Ryou, his hips continuing to drive into his pussy—it was turning him on, Ryou realised, suckling on his lactating tits.

Ryou’s eyes were glassy with pleasure as he let his grip relax and allowed himself to be taken care of. He was so close—he could feel the heat building up in his belly, which the Thief King had started rubbing, as if to remind him that he was still there.

It only took a few more thrusts and a particularly hard suck from the Thief King before Ryou threw his head back in bliss and, holes tightening, allowed himself to let go and give in. “ _Bakura_ ,” he nearly wailed, his vision blurring as the force of his climax hit him, overwhelming him in pleasure. His neglected cock spurted onto his thighs, wetting him with his own release.

The Thief King’s mouth went lax, and then—pulling away—he started fucking up into his Omega’s pussy before he could recover properly from his orgasm. Bakura, similarly, started to pound into him with abandon, and the two fell out of sync, bouncing Ryou between them so wildly it almost made him dizzy.

After another minute, the Thief King let out a low groan, and—biting down on the side of Ryou’s shoulder where their bite lay—came inside his mate’s pussy, eyes slipping shut as his knot swelled up inside the tight passage and he emptied his load inside.

Bakura’s thrusts slowed, and then with one final push he was coming, too, his thick seed spilling into Ryou’s ass. His own knot grew, trapping him inside, and he kissed the other side of his mate’s shoulder, where their own bite lay to match the one on his right.

Ryou let out a dry sob, overwhelmed and exhausted, sandwiched between his two Alphas and fucked full of their cum. The Thief King’s hands swept over his stretched belly button, Bakura’s slipping beneath him to stroke the lower swell of his bump.

His mates’ quiet comfort, combined with his sated desire, made his heart feel warm.

“I love you,” Ryou said, softly, when he had mustered up enough energy to speak properly. “Really.”

Bakura and the Thief King were both gazing at him when they murmured, in near unison, "I know.” Then, annoyed by their synchrony, they swiveled around to glare at each other again.

At that, Ryou couldn’t help but giggle. “Because you're Bakura,” he managed through the laughter. “The two and only.”


End file.
